Majin Buu's Revenge
by Hiago Demon-King Unlimited
Summary: Majin Buu, along with Cell, Frieza, Super 17, Janemba, Broly and many more have all escaped Hell and trained for years for the day they would make Goku pay. But they all want to kill him, but some believe that only one can kill him. What will develop?


This is my First Dragon Ball Z Story. I have thought of making A Villain Saga, a Hero Saga, and I'm thinking of the other one. But any way, here is my Dragon Ball Z story I borrowed some Information from Dragon Ball wiki, just to let you know. *I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball Z OR THE CHARACTERS!*

* * *

_Majin Buu's Revenge Story one._

_Majin Buu has regenerated his body, after being defeated on Supreme Kais' planet one-hundred years ago, and set out to find Goku... Cell, who escaped from Hell along with the Cell Jr.s, Frieza, Super 17, Janemba, Hell Fighter 17, Bojack, Androids 8, 13, 14, and 15, Dabura, Imperfect Cell, Baby Vegeta, Cooler, Majin Buu(Pure Evil), Super Majin Buu, and Broly, had the same goal in mind, to find and kill Goku. Although they spent decades looking for him, it was all in vein. But the villains were determined to find him…and destroy him once and for all…_

* * *

**_Majin Buu_**

* * *

Majin Buu, an evil creation by the evil wizard, Bibidi, has regenerated his body to its kid form. He stood four feet tall, had pink bubble gum like skin, making him to have the ability to stretch his body. He had two large holes on his head, and several other small ones on his body. He wore white, slightly puffy pants, and around his waist, was a large belt with an M in the middle. He flew around the empty planet, seeing the battle field where he and Goku fought, and the memories, of his defeat, came back and haunted him. He clenched his fists and screamed, pounding his chest. He was angered by his defeat by Goku, and wanted to kill him for what happened. He shot in the air, and rocketed off the planet. He was on a mission to kill Goku once and for all. For years, Buu searched the universe, looking for Goku. He landed on many planets, including Earth, in search for Goku. When he landed on Earth, he landed in a highly populated city. Everyone took one look at him, and ran, screaming.

"It's Majin Buu! Run!" Buu began to fire at the people running away. He was destroying cars, creating large holes in buildings, and killing many innocent he caught sight of a little girl, trying to run away, he blasted a Ki at her, and she fell to the ground. She looks up, as Buu walked towards her.

"Please, Mr. Buu, don't hurt me." she cried, but Buu ignored her. He aimed one of his arms at her, and a pink ball of energy formed. She began to cry harder, begging him not to kill her, and Buu laughed at that. He was just about to fire at the girl, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. When he turned his head to see what it was, he growled. At least thirty tanks were rolling down the street towards him. He shifted his arm to the first two tanks, and fired. The two lead tanks exploded, sending shards of metal into buildings, cars, and the other tanks. The tanks open fired at him, and he shot Ki at the shells that were fired at him. The Ki sliced right through them, and pelted the tank squadron. He roes in the air and shot a Super Kamehame wave at the tanks. He moved the attack through all the tanks, making them fly in the air and smash into buildings, before exploding, or just exploding on impact. He laughed at the people still running, and shot multiple condensed Ki shots at them. They dropped to the ground, dead as dead could be. He turned to the girl, who was stuck under part of a tank, and prepared to kill her. She cried again, and tried frantically to escape, but she knew it was too late. She screamed as the blast engulfed her, Buu laughing as she slumped to the ground. He turned around and rose in the air. He was looking at the damage done to the city and roared and raised his hand in the air. He aimed his hand at a tall building and smirked. He growled and roared, firing Renzoku Kikou Dan, an attack where Buu shoots many Ki waves from his fingers at once. The building fell backwards, and landed on another building, causing them to crumble. Ash from the buildings shot through the city, and trailed to the outskirts of East City. Buu continued to fire at the buildings, causing them to collapse. The city was evacuated of the remaining people, and they fled to the mountains, knowing if they went to another city, Buu would find them. Buu, on the other hand, after destroying the city, followed the people and began firing his Chou Makouhou, a powerful pink energy blast that is fired from the mouth, and the Vanishing Beam. The people began falling, and the few who could, fought back. They were firing guns, Ki, and anything that they could at Buu. Even though it had no effect on Buu, it angered him. So, he charged at them and fired a condensed Ki wave. The Ki shot through the fighter's hearts, killing them instantly. He then turned to the families who were entering a cave. He walked up to it, passing the dead bodies of the people who fought back. Smoke was rising from their wounds and some were missing limbs. Blood drenched their clothes, and the grass shone red. He walked to the entrance of the cave and the kids began crying.

"Please Buu, don't kill us! We will do anything! Just don't kill us!" screamed one of the women, holding her children. He leaped back in the air, and aimed one hand at the people in the cave and smirked. A Vanishing Ball formed, and the people screamed and the children cried harder. Buu laughed and threw the ball at them, then walked away. He was almost back at the city, when the Vanishing Ball exploded, tearing the cave apart. He walked around the ruined city, looking at the dead bodies. He shook his head and flew away, heading for yet another city. He landed in Satan city and looked around. The people looked at him and didn't know what to do. They had no idea he was Majin Buu, so they went back to their normal, daily schedules. He walked around, examining the place, apparently looking for something.

"Can I help you find something?" a man asked Buu. Buu turned around, and the man gasped, when he saw the M on Buu's belt.

"Your-your-your..." stammered the man. Buu cackled and pointed a finger at him.

"Wait! No please don't! Please spare me, Buu!" cried the man. The chatting, the bustling, and the noise in the city went silent, at the mention of Majin Buu's name. Buu growled and shot in the air.

"Oh my goodness! It is Majin Buu!" screamed a woman. Everyone ran from Buu, screaming. Buu slapped his head, muttering angrily. He began to fly after the people, shooting his Renzoku Kikou Dan at the retreating people. The people who were hit, bounced of the ground, and smashed into buildings, crates, and other people. They skidded on the ground and flew through the crowd, knocking people down. Buu threw one hand in the air and began pelting the people with Chasing Destructo Disks. They were similar to Destructo Disk, but they followed their targets. The people, who got hit, were split in two, causing blood to spill over the street. Buu laughed at the people, and then shoots his Chocolate Beam at many of the people, turning them into chocolate. He shot his Antenna Beam and the attack moved across the street, slicing cars open, causing them to explode. It tore up the street, and cut through the people. The only place that was not aware of Buu, was the Orange Star High school. They were unaware of the terror in Satan City, but soon would find out in a manner of time. The people of Satan City ran past the High school, and the students, looked out to see what was going on. They all screamed when Buu appeared in front of the school. He shot his Chou Makouhou at the school, causing many of the students to go flying. The building began to collapse, and the lucky ones, escaped. Buu was on a rampage, killing kids and adults with glee. The city was littered with dead bodies and the streets were covered in blood. He absorbed a man who was hiding and, cleared his throat.

"Ahhh... so this is what it is like to speak?" he said to him self. Buu's voice was deep and sounded similar to Super Buu's. He laughed a deep, hearty laugh, and continued to shoot at the retreating citizens of Satan City. He sensed another power level near by, and, thinking it was Goku, used his Buu Rocket to get there. He closed in on the planet he sensed the energy on, and crash landed on it.

**_Cell (Ultimate form) _**

* * *

Cell, the ultimate creation of Dr. Gero, stood about six feet tall, had black glossy wings, pale skin, and had a green amour like skin. From his ankles to his knees, there was a black amour like material, which could be found on his shoulders and around his neck. He flew around the universe looking for somewhere to land. Even though he passed many planets, he didn't think they were good enough for him. So, he finally decided to land on Earth, because that is where his Arena was last. But, when he landed in East City, he was surprised to see it was in ruins. He looked around, seeing bodies of the people, scattered around the place. He soared around and saw the grass glistening with blood. He had no idea who would do this sort of damage, who was so ruthless. He traveled around the planet and saw Satan City in ruins and bodies lying around, blood splattered everywhere. What he saw, that wasn't a dead human, was bars of Chocolate. He was confused at this, Why was their chocolate on the ground.

"Who could be so evil, to kill innocent people?" he wondered. He, himself, hated humans, but never killed any on purpose. He flew around the rest of the area and landed in North City. The people there, had cuts, bruises, and some were missing arms and legs. They took one look at Cell and staggered back.

"Please leave us alone! We don't want any trouble!" One man said who had a bandage over one of his eyes. Cell sighed and pointed a finger at them. His finger nail begins to glow and Cell shot a Special Beam Cannon at the man. A woman, that was presumably his wife, ran forward and caught him, after the beam went through his heart. The people slowly backed away, staring at Cell.

"You are in my, Human. Prepare to die." Cell announced to the crowd. They all began to run away and he threw one hand in the air and a Destructo disc formed. He threw it at them and began shooting Ki. When the disk hit, it created and exploded that engulfed the city and threw Cell into the air.

"Blast! That was more than I should have done..." he muttered. He flew away from the smoldering ruins of North city and went to go to Venus. As he was getting closer to the planet, he sensed a powerful source of energy on the planet. He thought it was Goku, and he landed near the crater that was made. Cell Jr.'s appeared behind him, due to their Instantaneous transmission. The Cell Jr.'s were about three feet tall, had pale skin, like Cell, But had a blue amour like skin. They had all of Cell's abilities, but they were split, so each Cell Jr. had their own special attacks. When he got there, he saw a little pink creature. He was not sure what it was…that was, until he saw the M on his belt. He staggered back, as Buu got up.

"Impossible! Goku killed you! How are you still alive?!" he stammered, looking at Buu. Cells voice was mid-ranged and slightly metallic. Buu just cracked his neck and laughed, evilly,

"I am alive for the same reason you are, you pathetic excuse for a life form!" He laughed his old Kid Buu laugh, and Cell clenched his fists, still shaken.

"I had no idea you could speak, I thought that was your Super Form." Cell said. The Cell Jr.s were looking at Buu, in either amazement or disgust. Buu chuckled,

"I wasn't, until I visited Earth and absorbed one of the citizens. I had a lot of fun on that planet...." he laughed loudly, and Cell remembered the ruins of the cities.

"It was you wasn't it? You were the one to destroy those cities!" Buu grinned,

"You are not as dumb as you look. Yes, it was me, and why do you care?" Buu asked, looking at Cell.

"It matters not to me. I was just curious about who did all of that." said Cell. He was slightly worried, Buu seemed to have gotten stronger than the last time he had been defeated.

Cell held his arm to stop it from bleeding. He had never faced something so powerful, such as Majin Buu, before. Majin Buu charged at him and threw a punch at his face, sending him into a cliff. Cell staggered up and shot a Super Kamehame at him. Buu simply dodged it and blasted Cell with a Super Death Beam.

"Give it up Cell, you know you can't win! I am going to be the one to destroy Goku, not you!" Cell could not find a way out of the mess he had gotten into. Cell's mind was racing, trying to think of what to do. Buu roared and rushed forward, a Kamehame wave in his hand. He thrust his arm at Cell and the Kamehame wave raged towards him. He threw his arm forward and the Kamehame wave shot through his body. Cell spat blood and flew back. Thanks to his regenerating ability, his wound healed. He got up and watched as Buu threw his hands in the air it created a small ball of dark purple energy. Dark purple, vine like objects, shot from it and impaled the Cell Jr.s. The ball of energy grew to 4 miles in diameters, and was, at least, 5 stories high. Cell gapped at the large ball of energy. Buu laughed and threw it at Cell. Cell, not knowing what to do, shot a Super Kamehame wave at it. The two attacks met and sparks went flying. The ball started to grow, due to the Super Kamehame wave. Buu laughed as the ball hit Cell and the explosion engulfed him.

**_Final Frieza_**

* * *

Frieza, an alien son of King Cold, stood about five feet tall. His skin was pure, solid-white with purple sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen and shins. He also had a tail with a spiked end, which is relatively thick in width, able to crack the ground when slammed, as well as having three talon-like toes. He wears the same upper-body armor and shorts that many of his subordinates are shown to wear. He was traveling with the Ginyu force for some time, but abandoned them shortly, for they slowed down every thing ever since Goku defeated them. He got in his space ship, and blasted off Namek to search for Goku on his own. He landed on Earth, and searched West city for Goku. The people that were unaware of the three distractions of the cities and mass murdering, looked at Frieza and staggered back,

"Frieza! Wha-what do you want with us?!" stammered a man, as Frieza walked forward.

"I am in search if Goku. Have you seen him at all?" asked Frieza, and the people shook their heads. Frieza's voice was slightly high pitched and loud. Frieza threw Death waves at them, cutting them across their chests.

"You are of no use to me worms, if you haven't seen Goku at all!" yelled Frieza. The people, that were hit, fell to the ground and looked up, weakly. He rose in the air, and threw his arms up. A Death ball formed, and Frieza screamed,

"You must all die!" a little girl, who was looking behind Frieza, smiled widely.

"What on Earth are you smiling at?!" yelled Frieza to the girl, but his question was answered immediately, for he got hit in the back with an overly large fist. He flew into an office building and the Ox King stood, where Frieza was.

"You have no right to be on this planet! Leave at once!" bellowed The Ox King. His voice was loud and slightly Frieza shot a Death Barrage at him, sending him flying. The Ox King landed on his back and looked up as Frieza whipped his face with his tail.

"You insolent tree monkey! I have all the right to be here!" yelled Frieza. Frieza shot in the air, and laughed. The crowd gasped, as Frieza charged another Death ball.

"Time to die worms." he said, quietly, and threw the ball at the city.

**_Super 17_**

* * *

Super 17, a super artificial humanoid, built by and , was built to be an ultimate android killing machine. He was a combination of Hell Fighter 17 and Android 17. He was about five feet seven inches. He had long black hair, black overalls, blue shit and a handkerchief round his neck. He had escaped Hell, just like all the villains before him. He was on a search for more power, but didn't know where to start. He visited Earth to start with, because he could use their technology to increase his power to beyond his limits. He landed in a grassy part of the planet and walked to North city. As he was walking to the city, he saw something fly into the air and throw something back down. The next second and explosion tore right through the city, and sent dust flying past 17.

"What the-" muttered 17, as he ran to the city. He saw the city was in ruins. Buildings were on fire, people lay scattered, and scorched. There was one large man on his side, closest to 17 and he saw Frieza soar down to the big man. He saw Frieza throw his hand in the air, and 17 instinctively acted. He shot forward and deflected the Death wave, that Frieza just casted.

"What the! Who do you think you are?!" screeched Frieza, staring at 17. Super 17 stood up and cracked his neck.

"_Why the hell did I save this man? I am evil, not a savior of the humans..._" thought 17, looking at The Ox king. Frieza looked at 17 and the Ox king staged up and looked from Frieza to 17.

"Who. Who are you two?" asked The Ox King. 17 looked at the Ox King.

Super 17 and Frieza grunted, both out of breath.

"You actually have some power worm… I guess you aren't worthless after all." grunted Frieza, looking at 17.

"As do you. You almost are as weak as I used to be." he chuckled, as Frieza charged at him and thrust his palm to 17's neck.

"Worm, it is time for you to die!" yelled Frieza, as he shot his Death Blast from the hand at 17's neck. The blast tore right through 17's head and neck area. When Frieza finished, he threw the lifeless form of 17 into a car and created a Dimensional Planetary Transport, a large rectangular portal that can make those who enter it, go to another planet in the same solar system. As Frieza took a step in, 17 tackled him and shot a Ki at hit stomach, sending him into the portal. 17 followed Frieza and the two battled, shooting Ki at each other.

**_Janemba_**

* * *

Janemba, a demon of pure evil and great power created when, the spirit cleanser in Hell, exploded. He was roughly five feet and had a long red tail. His skin was a deep red, and had purple armor like skin that covered the top half of his chest and shoulders. He had it on his head, making it look like a dual spiked helmet, and it was on his legs and knee caps. He materialized from thin air, because of his Bunkai Teleport, and he looked around. He was not in Hell, like he was when he died, this time he was at Kami's Lookout. He had not been here before, but he had a feeling he was going to like it on the lookout. He looked around, but could not find anything. He closed his eyes, and sensed that the lookout had many things on the inside. So he blasted a hole in the ground, and entered it. The room he had entered was full of scrolls, maps, charts, and books. All were related to ancient things, such as the Super Saiyans, lost planets, and almost everything that bored Janemba. He was about to leave, when something caught his eye. It was a section of Ki Control and Techniques. He took some of the scrolls and books and took them to the main room. He began to learn how to control the Ki in an easy way and the complicated way. It he also found out about Fusion, botht eh Earring way and the dance. He learned to make the rings from the book and that he could fuse with anyone with the Earrings. The dance is what really got him. So, he also decided, if he could, he would find a way to duplicate himself to four monsters to fuse with them to creat the Ultimate monster. He decided to practice his fighting with the new information he got. Janemba's goal was to pay a visit to Goku and Vegeta, and preferably kill them both. But, as he practiced, he felt a tremendous energy source, closing in on the lookout, but he shrugged it off and practiced controlling his Ki.

**_Broly_**

* * *

Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan, was hurtling towards Kami's Lookout, for he had sensed a presence on it that he would be able to fight. As he got closer to the lookout, he brought his right arm back and readied his Throwing Blaster, a high powered Ki blast that was a special move of The Legendary Super Saiyan. He growled as he closed in on the lookout,

"Kakarot…" he roared and thrust his arm as fast as he could, throwing the attack at the lookout. Janemba looked up and jumped out of the way of the Throwing buster, casted by Broly and started throwing Ki at him. He had practiced enough where he could control his Ki and improved his attacks. However, the Ki had no effect on Broly.

"You slimy little insect, you dare attack the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly?" growled Broly, landing on the lookout. Janemba stood there quiet. Broly was an overly buff man. He had arms as thick as tree trunks and hands the size of dinner plates. He had light yellow hair that spiked out in the back, and spiked out ward. His eyes were pure white, and, even through there was no pupils, they had a sense of anger in them. Janemba could feel the rage coming from Broly's eyes and he staggered back. Never, in his life, had he seen a man who has had so much hatred for one person before.

"Answer me you insect!" bellowed Broly, loosing his patience. Broly's voice was deep, and made the very earth cower when he spoke. Still, Janemba said nothing. Broly charged at him and took a swing at him, sending Janemba into one of the pillars. Janemba stood up and readied his Lightning Shower Rain and Broly readied his Eraser Cannon.

"So, insect, you choose death. So be it!" Broly roared, charging at Janemba.

Janemba took out his sword and slashed at Broly, throwing him back a couple feet. Broly had small, paper cuts on his body, due to Janemba's sword. He growled and stomped forwards. He threw a punch a Janemba, sending him into the lookout building. Janemba leaped out and a dark matter blast from his sword. Broly met the attack with his hand, stooping it where it was. He grinned as the attack started to deflect towards Janemba, but growled as it shot back at him, hitting his chest. He fell to the ground and Janemba flew in the air.

"So, the Legendary Super Saiyan has weakened? Kah-ha-ha-ha!" laughed Janemba. Broly roared and changed into his Super Saiyan 2, charged at Janemba, and threw his fist at him. Janemba met his fist with his sword, but the sword began to crack. So, to prevent the destruction of his sword, shot his Super mouth blast at Broly.

"You Insect! You are making a grave for yourself!" roared Broly. Janemba slashed his sword, creating a dimensional vortex that took both Broly and himself to another dimension. They fought along the way, throwing Ki, kicking, and punching each other. Broly, and his new burst of energy, began to over take Janemba. Janemba looked behind him and grinned.

**_Broly V.S. Janemba V.S. Final Frieza V.S. Majin Buu V.S Cell_**

* * *

Cell was, at this time, fighting for his life against Majin Buu. Buu and Cell charged at each other and began throwing punches and kicks at one another. Cell was losing, because Buu had worn him out so much because of his fighting.

"This could be the end of me!" thought Cell, but suddenly, Frieza and Super 17 smashed into them, sending them in different directions.

"Why you little worm you!" yelled Frieza, at 17. He looked and saw Cell and Buu.

"You worthless waste of space!" roared 17. He, too, just noticed Cell and Buu. They all jumped to their feet and got in their fighting stance.

"What are you doing here?" asked Frieza to Buu.

"I'm here to kill Goku, but Cell got in my way!" growled Buu. 17 looked at Cell,

"And what are you doing here maggot?" asked Cell to 17.

"I'm here to get the Dragon Balls and kill Goku!" screamed 17. They all stopped yelling at once.

"It seems… we **all** want to kill Goku…" said 17, calmly. The rest nodded.

"But we all can't kill him." said Cell, "only one of us can."

"Not true, we could all chip in on Goku's death…" said Frieza looking at them all. But before anyone else could speak, Broly and Janemba came from a portal and smashed into the lot.

"Insects! You shall all die!" bellowed Broly, looking at Cell, Frieza, Buu, 17, and Janemba.

"And who might you be?" growled Cell, but he had a good idea who it was. There was no mistaking the high energy levels.

"I am the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly!" exclaimed Broly. They all looked at each other.

"Broly, you wouldn't happen to know who Goku is, do you?" asked Frieza, slyly. Broly growled and his power levels rose greatly.

"Kakarot? Yes, I know who he is. And I have a mission to kill him! So get out of my way!' he roared, but Buu flew up to him, face to face.

"We happen to know where Kakarot is Broly. In fact, we were just about to pay him…," he grinned evilly, "a visit…" Broly smiled evilly, too.

"Excellent… Muhaw-haw-haw-haw!" laughed Broly, evilly. The group joined in laughing evilly, for it was time to make Goku pay.

**_Majin Buu's Revenge Story one Part two_**

* * *

_Majin Buu's Revenge Story one Part two_

* * *

_While the Revenge Fighters plots against Goku, Cooler has resurrected Majin Buu, both Super and Pure evil. The three traveled the universe looking for planets to conquer. When they heard about the Revenge Fighters, they immediately headed towards Venus to face this force of villains._

* * *

**_Cooler, Majin Buu (Super and Pure Evil)_**

* * *

Cooler, The older son of King cold, was considerably taller than Frieza. He had four horns forming a crown atop his head, as spikes formed on his forearms, and he sported a face-mask of sorts, hiding all facial features except his eyes, which are were red without pupils.

Super Majin Buu was a tall, adult-like creature. He was about six feet tall and wore the same get up as all the Majin Buu's.

Majin Buu (Pure Evil), a gray form of Majin Buu that came from Fat Buu was skinny and short. He was about four feet tall and had long lanky arms. They had formed a team to take over the planets and the universe. But they heard that Frieza's Ginyu force had been defeated by someone, and he suspected Goku. So, Cooler and the Majins set off to find Frieza and restore his family honor. The Majins wanted to get revenge on Goku as well. They had no particular reason, except Super Majin Buu that is. They all arrive in Earths universe and headed strait for Venus, after hearing about the Revenge Fighters, they were curious to see who formed it and if they even deserved it. As they got closer to Venus, they boosted their speed so they would make an explosive entrance. When they crashed on the surface, they looked around.

"Such a pathetic tiny force could be hiding on such a big planet?" said Cooler to himself. Coolers voice was deep and slightly demonic. His voice was a lot deeper than Frieza's was, by far. The group looked around then headed off to the Cell games arena. When they approached, they heard explosions and the sounds of punches being blocked. They hid behind a rock and peered from behind it.

"I don't believe it!" whispered Super Buu and Cooler.

"Raaaahh!" said Majin Buu (Pure Evil). Majin Buu's voice was very annoying and sounded like a gorilla. They were looking upon some of the Universes most feared Villains. Ultimate Cell, Majin Buu (Kid), Frieza (One-hundred percent form), Janemba (Super Form), Super 17, and Broly. They were sparing with each other, apparently preparing for something. Cooler stood up and Frieza saw him and laughed,

"If it isn't my dear brother. What brings you here?" he asked, floating in the air. Cooler walked forward speaking,

"I am here looking for The Revenge Fighters." Cell stepped forward,

"Then you have come to the right planet!" Super Buu walked forward, looking at Kid Buu.

"Are you…" began Super Buu, but Kid Buu interrupted and said,

"Majin Buu? Yes, I am, and so is he." He was pointing at Majin Buu. The three Majins started talking, as Cooler talked to his brother about the group. Broly was off fighting Janemba, both practicing and learning new moves.

"Kakarot…" growled Broly, as he threw a punch at Janemba.

**_Super Baby Vegeta and Demon King Dabura_**

* * *

Dabura and Baby had been fighting across many planets, both trying to get more powerful then the other.

Dabura was the ruler of the Demon Realm. He was a tall demon, controlled by Bibidi. He wore a blue cape, with a blue cloak under the cape. He had red skin, had small horns on his head, and a goatee/beard combo. He had the Majin M on his forehead.

Baby was a parasite whose purpose for living is to see through the annihilation of the Saiyan race and domination of the universe in the name of the Truffles. He was tall, due to his upgrade, and had white hair, with a grey tint. He had black eyes with teal pupils. He had red lines on both of his cheeks, and had a metallic vest and boots. They were yellow and red, but he wore black everywhere else. They were battling ever since Baby escaped Hell, while Dabura was reborn in his original form. Having been upgraded since the last time, Baby, had taken the permanent form of Super Baby Vegeta. Both had, too, heard of the Revenge Fighters, but didn't care for them, because, whoever they were, they probably weren't targeting Dabura or Baby.

"Give up Baby! You cannot win against me!" roared Dabura, as he shot Evil Impulses at Baby. Baby shot most of them down and dodged the rest with ease.

"I would never give up, even if I were programmed to!" bellowed Baby, throwing Ki at Dabura. The two closed in on a planet, but had not notice where they were. Baby charged his energy and shot a Full Powered Energy wave at Dabura, at the same time Dabura shot four Demon waves. The two were hit with the other's attack, and fell to the planets surface and created craters, throwing debris everywhere.

**_Hell Fighter 17 and Cell (Imperfect) _**

* * *

Hell Fighter 17 and Imperfect Cell had been traveling together for quite some time, both learning each others moves and getting stronger.

Hell Fighter 17 was no different than Android 17. They both were identical, except for the fact that he was created in Hell. He had black hair, light blue eyes, was at least five feet tall, and wore a tee-shirt, blue jeans, and a red handkerchief around his neck. On his shirt was the Red Ribbon symbol

Cell was the larger version of an insect. Rather than traditional human-like features he two sections of his head shot off in different directions, rather than nearly straight up. Cell had orange color parts near his abdominal area, the back of his head, and even near his crotch area. He had two wings which are both green with black spots. He had a dark green and light green mix all over his exo-skeleton (including head, arms and legs). He had five fingers and three toes just as similar and Frieza's, including his tail, but then had a stinger included at the end of his tail. He also had black sections as well near his abdominal area, in the middle between the two sections on his head, and even the black part of opposite side of his tail. He even had blue veins in both of his arms, legs, and even some in the upper body.

They had met, while they were escaping Hell. Cell told 17 if he had seen his other forms. 17 thought and said no, and Cell asked if he could help him find them. 17 agreed. They had been on a search for Semi-Perfect Cell, and Perfect Cell for many years. They both had checked most of the planets and were just checking on Neptune. They had decided, after they checked Neptune, to check Venus, because that's where Imperfect Cell would go if he was lost. So, they landed on Neptune and looked around.

"I don't sense any presence on this planet…" hissed Cell, to Hell Fighter 17.

"We have to check anyway, it would be a waste if we didn't check." 17 said to Cell, walking to a hill that was in the distance. Neptune was a rocky planet with many hills, cliffs, and mountains. It was a cold planet, but 17 and Cell didn't notice. They had checked half the planet and gave up, then heading to Venus. They landed on the grass-land of Venus, when they meant to land on the Cell game side of the planet.

"We might as well look around, since we're here." 17 said, beginning to walk around the forest. Both had decided to split up and meet at the center if they didn't find anything. Cell was sniffing around, apparently trying to find a familiar smell.

**_Super Bojack, Androids 8, 13, 14, 15_**

* * *

Bojack and Androids 8, 13, 14, and 15 had all teamed up to form a squadron of the universes most powerful beings. Of course they heard of the Revenge Fighters and immediately headed for Venus. They landed not that far from the Cell games arena so, they ran the rest of the way, as not be seen or draw attention to whoever was on the planet. When thy got close enough, they found many of the universes villains that had escaped Hell, sparring. Bojack was a large, heavily built alien that had light green skin, and red hair. He had two cone shaped earrings on both ears. He wore white pants, which bunched up at the bottom, due to the black boots. The boots had a yellow jacket on them.

Android 8 was a bad recreation of Frankenstein. He had black hair, and stitches across his head. He had tan colored skin, and wore a dark blue tuxedo. Under the tux, was a blue sweater. He had large fists and medium sized feet. He

Android 13 could be mistaken as a trucker. He wore a hat with the Red Ribbon symbol on it, and it was found on his vest. Both the hat and the vest were yellow, though the vest was a darker yellow. He had long white hair that dropped to his neck, and had green pants. On his hands, he wore light brown gloves.

Android 14 was a tall, medium built, light purple skinned, Android. He wore a Green kilt, like clothing that was around his waist that dropped to his knees. Like Android 13, he wore gloves, but they were dark brown. He wore a black shoulder pad on his left shoulder. He had black hair, with a pony-tail that extended to his chest. The Red Ribbon Symbol can be found on his Belt.

Android 15 was a short android, compared to his other brethren. He stood about three feet or so, had lightly dark purple skin. He wore a large electric lime hat, which was two feet in diameter. He had black sun glasses and a yellow trench coat. The Red Ribbon Symbol was on his big tie that he wore. He also had light blue pants with black shoes, to finish it off.

"Ho-oh! What do we have here?" Bojack whispered to Android 14. Bojacks voice was deep and slightly demonic. 14 shrugged and looked at Super 17.

"Why don't we go say Hello?" suggested 8. 8's voice was deep and monotone. He was slightly dull to listen to. They all laughed softly and stood up and began to attack, not knowing that the people they were attacking were the Revenge Fighters. The androids began throwing Ki and shooting High Powered Energy waves, the signature move of the Androids of the Red Ribbon Army, and Bojack struck them with his Galactic Tyrant.

"What in the name of Shenron is that?!" screamed Frieza, whipping around then getting hit with a Ki projectile from 13. The Revenge Fighters started to attack Bojack and his Android comrades. It wasn't long until Broly came and shot his Eraser Cannon at the Bojack Squadron, scattering them.

"What do we have here? If it isn't Bojack!" exclaimed Broly, walking over to Bojack.

"Broly? What are you doing here?" asked Bojack, looking around.

"I am on a mission to kill "Goku". I have joined the R Fighters because they claim they know where he is." said Broly, laughing. Bojack got up and the Androids came up to Broly and 8 said,

"You guys are the Revenge Fighters? We have been looking for you guys." Eights voice was that of a male. It was low but occasionally squeaked. The Bojack Squadron had asked the Revenge Fighters what their goal was and was delighted to hear their goal was the same. So, the Bojack Squadron merged with the Revenge Fighters forming a larger group.

**_Dabura and Baby V.S. 17 and Imperfect Cell_**

* * *

17 and Cell had searched the forest and found nothing. They flew to the Cell games arena and came across Dabura and Baby. They landed next to them, and as soon as they did, Dabura flipped up and slashed his sword at Cell and Baby rocketed up and kicked 17 into the air.

"What's this!?" hissed Cell, punching Dabura, while at the same time, 17 was blocking Baby's attacks.

"I'm not sure!" grunted 17 as he threw a punch at Baby, missing him by a few inches. The four fought for a while, then, Janemba appeared and slashed at all of them. The Majins appeared beside Janemba and Super Buu used the Galactic Doughnuts to trap Dabura, Baby, Imperfect Cell, and 17.

"What is going on? Who are you people!?" growled Cell, and Janemba and the Majins laughed,

"We are the Revenge Fighters! What business do you have here?" asked Super Buu. Dabura and Baby growled, and 17 grunted,

"We are here looking for Cells forms!" Imperfect Cell hissed,

"But we have found something better… We have found the Revenge Fighters!" all of them laughed evilly and freed Baby, Dabura, Cell, and 17, asking them to join them

_So, Perfect Cell, Imperfect Cell, Kid Buu, Majin Buu, Super Majin Buu, Super 17, Hell Fighter 17, Demon King Dabura, Super Baby Vegeta, Frieza Final Form, Janemba, Cooler, Androids 8, 13, 14, and 15, and Broly have formed the Revenge Fighters (R Fighters). Their Goal? To rid the universe of Kakarot/Goku. Will Goku make it? Or will the R Fighters succeed in killing him?_

**_Majin Buu's Revenge Story 1 part 3_**

* * *

_Majin Buu and the Revenge Fighters (R Fighters) has grown, due to the addition of Dabura, Baby, Hell Fighter 17, and Imperfect Cell and have all planed on sending a scout to find Goku. Meanwhile, Goten and Gohan were experiencing an epic battle between Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta. Bulma, Bulla, Trunks, Tien, Chiaotzu, Chi-Chi, Androids 18, 17, 16, and Krillen had come to watch as well. What they didn't know, was that trouble was heading their way, and in a matter of minutes… It could be the end…_

* * *

**_Super Saiyan 3 Goku V.S. Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta _**

* * *

Goku threw a punch at Vegeta, and Vegeta's foot met Gokus fist.

Vegeta was five feet three inches, had hair that was firmly upwards and prominent widow's peak.

Goku stood five feet eight inches tall. Both were punching and kicking each other, both blocking the other's attack with their own. Goku found an opening and punched Vegeta, sending him soaring across the ground, smashing into small cliffs. He brought his arms back and threw a Super Kamehame wave, which missed Vegeta, and Vegeta shot a Big Bang attack. It missed Goku, by a few feet. The spectators were cheering and waiting in anticipation. They had seen many fights just like this one, but something made them extra excited about this one. Chi-Chi and Bulma cheered on their husbands with their children.

Chi-Chi was the human wife of Goku and daughter of the Ox-King. She had black hair, and some of her hair hung in front of her face. He had black eyes and usually wore a purple and orange dress.

Bulma is the daughter of Dr. Brief the founder of Capsule Corp and Goku's first friend. She has a very tomboyish, temperamental personality. She is considerably spoiled and vain, while also known for her extreme intellect. She had teal hair that dropped to her shoulders. She had teal eyes and was wearing a business suit.

Tien, who was cheering with Chiaotzu, was a human that had an initially cold and heartless, thinking nothing of exploiting innocents and inflicting pain. He had three eyes and was six feet tall. He was medium built and wore a green toga with a red belt.

Chiaotzu was a white-skinned, red-cheeked little human that was four feet one inch tall. He was a trained psychic martial artist. He had a small black hat on his head, which had a red ball on the top.

Trunks had his mother's hair and eye color purple and blue, respectively, although the latter are shaped more like his father's. He wore a dark green gi, an orange belt, orange wristbands, and golden boots. He was 4 feet 2 inches as a kid and as his older self he was 5 feet 6 inches. Both the kid and adult Trunks were present, due to the time traveling machine.

Goten, Trunks best-friend, the second and last child of the main protagonist of the series, Goku and his wife Chi-Chi. He was 4'0" and had the same hair as his father. He wore orange pants and an orange vest, held together by a black belt. Under the vest was a navy blue shirt and under the pants, too, were navy blue sweat pants.

Bulla was the second child of Vegeta and Bulma, and thus is both a Saiyan and human by blood is the most assertive of her femininity and she had the same hair and eye color as her mother. She was four feet three inches tall and she normally wore a red dress, but this time she wore a red shirt, and blue jeans. She had golden Earrings on her ears and her hair was tied up in the back.

Pan the granddaughter of the main character Goku, Pan's heritage is primarily human, being the offspring of the Saiyan-Human hybrid Gohan and the pure human Videl, thus making her 1/4 Saiyan. She was four feet tall, just a little shorter than Bulla, and had black hair and black pupils. He wore a red bandana was on her head and had gray jeans.

Krillen was the best-friend of Goku and a Z Fighter who is short and bald (with the exception of later years) and provides comic relief during tense moments. He is a good-natured, outgoing and competitive martial artist who's only true vice seems to be his interest in women. He was five feet tall, and on his forehead were six dots. He had black pupils and wore the same orange outfit as Goku wore.

18 was the wife of Krillen and the second artificial human designed by Dr. Gero to be created by fitting a human being with cybernetics. As a mortal woman, she and her brother were runaways whom, Gero kidnapped and conducted experiments on, resulting in their transformation into cyborgs. She had blond hair and light blue eyes. She wore dark blue jeans, a white shirt and a black vest. There was no Red Ribbon symbol on this vest, due to her switch of sides.

17 was the first artificial human designed by Dr. Gero to be created by fitting a human being with cybernetics. As a mortal man, he and his sister were runaway teenagers, whom Gero kidnapped and conducted experiments on, resulting in their transformation into cyborgs. He wore a black shirt, an orange bandana around his neck, and light blue jeans. He had black hair that made a widows peak and had electric blue eyes.

16 is the penultimate android designed by Dr. Gero to be created exclusively from synthetic technology. 16's programming has yet to be completed. He had orange hair and an electric green vest, which he wore over a black shirt. The vest was also a sort of outline of his body, which covered his arms. It was also on his boots under black pants. He was a powerful Android that had a soft side for nature.

Gohan was much like his father. He was five feet nine inches and had black hair that spiked up. He wore purple martial artist cloths, instead of the normal orange like his father and brother. He had a red belt and was well built.

**_Majin Buu's Force (Revenge Fighters) _**

* * *

Majin Buu Kid and the R Fighters were on their way to where Frieza's scout said it found Goku, a planet named Rocky. The planet was home to many humans and aliens that lived in harmony. So, Kid Buu led his small army of villains to the new planet.

"Are you sure that pile of junk is accurate enough, Frieza?" asked Cooler, as they passed asteroids. They had been passing asteroids for hours, and there was no sign of a planet for miles.

"It is 100% accurate! I built it my self!" said Frieza, and Cooler whispered to Super Buu,

"That's why we haven't gotten to the planet. He built it." The two laughed, but soon stopped as a planet, matching the description of Rocky, appeared. They all smiled evilly and shouted,

"Ready or not! Here we come!" and they rocketed towards the planet.

**_Z Fighters V.S. the Revenge Fighters._**

* * *

The fight continued between Goku and Vegeta. Everyone was pumped up and excited…all but Goten. He had a concerned look on his face, which Chi-Chi noticed. She walked over to him and kneeled beside him,

"What's wrong Goten? Why aren't you watching?" She asked, and Goten looked up. Her voice was soft and kind to the ear. But the only time people were afraid of Chi-Chi, was when she was mad.

"I don't know… but I sense something…something coming closer…" he said quietly. It was close to Gohans voice when he was a kid. It was croaky and slightly high. The two looked up and saw nothing. But, when they looked back at the fight, Broly rocketed down, grabbed Goku's and Vegeta's heads, and smashed them into the ground. The crowd gasped and looked up, in time to see all the past villains, they had confronted earlier, advancing on them. Hell Fighter 17 sped towards Krillen and 18, Super 17 and Hell Fighter 17 decided to take Androids 17 and 16. Frieza took Gohan, Cooler took Trunks, and Bojack took Tien, while Android 13 took Chiaotzu. Baby took Bulma, Dabura took Goten, and the Majins, Ultimate Cell, Imperfect Cell, Janemba, and Androids 8, 14 and 15 watched the fight and laughed. Janemba, seeing Pan and Chi-Chi, signaled to Kid Buu. Kid Buu nodded, and Super Buu split into Super Buu (Ultimate Gohan Absorbed) and Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed). The two went after Chi-Chi and Pan, and shooting Ki along the way.

"Pity there isn't enough people for us to take on." Super Buu sighed.

"But we need to stop anyone who tries to gang up on our own." Kid Buu said, and Super Buu nodded.

* * *

_On the other side of the battlefield, Piccolo, Videl, Hurcule, the Great Saiyaman and Yamacha were just about to watch the battle between Goku and Vegeta, but came upon, instead, The Z Fighters and the R Fighters battling. They looked at each other and were prepared to aid the Z Fighters… _

* * *

Videl is the daughter and only child of Mr. Satan and she was very strong for a human. She stood five feet one inch, and had short, messy hair. She had big blue eyes and a very kind face. He wore a pink shirt under a white tank-top. She wore black shorts and black shoes.

Piccolo had a more solid facial structure lacking the large cheek bones and a humanly-shaped nose, as well as slightly thinner and a bit shorter. Piccolo outfit when he was small was a very similar outfit to the one King Piccolo was first seen in, and, from the time he's a young adult onward, he wore the same gi as King Piccolo but minus the chest symbol and the color scheme switched where his gi was dark purplish blue rather than dark pale blue, and his obi light pale blue rather than light purplish blue, and he wore a white turban and an extremely weighted cape along with it when not fighting seriously. He was about seven feet tall and had dark green skin.

Hurcule was the father of Videl and the World Champion. He was five feet tall and muscular. Despite his tough like features, he was a coward. He wore a brown robe and brown pants. He had with him his old white cape, which resembled count Dracula's. It covered his face from the sides and the back.

Great Saiyaman was Hurcule City's hero-in-disguise. He was The same height as Gohan, but wore an orange and green helmet. It had a black visor on hit, and he wore a green shit and green pants. Under his pants, he wore black sweats. He wore over his green shirt, an orange cape, which, at some times, he wrapped it around his neck.

Yamacha, a former desert bandit, was six feet tall and had black hair. He had a yellow button up shirt and yellow pants over a white shirt. He had black pupils and had a scar on his left and right cheek, both an X.

Kid Buu, who saw Piccolo and his group heading towards the battle, sent Androids 8, 14, 15, Ultimate Cell, and Janemba to deal with them. The five appeared in front of the advancing band of heroes, and punched, kicked, and shot Ki at them. Majin Buu was bored at this time, when he was hit, in the back, by an extended fist. Super Buu and Kid Buu whipped around to see Majin Buu (Good Buu is now referred to as Fat Buu). He was showing his teeth, in an angry way, and his fists were clenched. Behind him, was Supreme Kai and Nova Shenron.

"Why you fight Hurcule? You make Buu angry!" roared Fat Buu. Kid Buu laughed, and Super Buu and Majin Buu charged at Fat Buu and Supreme Kai. Nova Shenron charged at Kid Buu, but was hit in the stomach by Kid Buu's fist.

"Foolish Shenron. You are no match for me." Said Kid Buu, smiling evilly. Nova grabbed Kid Buu's neck and shot a Nova Death ray. The blast engulfed Buu's head, but Buu retaliated and shot a Super Kamehame at Nova. Nova smashed into the ground and looked up. Not a scratch on Buu. Buu grinned at the shocked expression on Nova's face.

"This will be fun!" he raised his arm in the air and a pink Energy Ball charged in his hand. Nova scrambled up and charged a Shenron Special move, Dragon Beam Cannon. Buu grinned and threw up his other arm, creating yet another ball of energy. It expanded to a couple feet, and it grew steadily.

**_The Battle for Survival! _**

* * *

Goku and Vegeta leaped back, narrowly missing Broly's fists. They charged at him and threw a combined attack, Super Kamehame Bang attack. It hit Broly, creating an explosion that tore through the area. Then, out of the smoke, Broly charged out and had two Eraser Charges in his hands. He thrust his arms forward, and the Eraser Charges hit Goku and Vegeta, throwing them back. They got up, and both began punching and kicking Broly, but, Broly laughed, and grabbed their legs and swung them around. Using his Galactic Super Mouth Blast he learned, he shot it at both Vegeta and Goku. The two scrambled back up and charged at him again, throwing punches and kicks. Broly laughed harder and grabbed both of their heads, and smashed them together. The two fell to the ground and were kicked in the stomachs, throwing them a few yards away.

"Damn it! He isn't affected by our attacks!" gasped Vegeta, as Broly charged again. Android 16 ran towards Broly, but Super 17 tackled him and swung his foot, kicking 16 into a near by forest. 16 got up and took of his left hand. Super 17 laughed,

"Your measly attacks are no match compared to mine, 16!"

"Threat Detected, Eliminate." saidf 16, in a monotone voice, and shot his Hells Cannon. 17 moved to the side, but got hit in the back by the attack. He crashed into the ground and continued to skid. He looked up and moved in just in time, for 16 had slammed is foot down, creating a small crater. 17 brought his hand to 16's stomach, and blasted him with a Full Powered Energy Wave. Super 17 got up and walked to 16 and grabbed his head and swung his fist at his head, destroying part of it. He threw 16 into a rock and shot another Hell's storm at him, making sure he finished the job. He then proceeded to destroy 17.

In the distance, Chi-Chi and Pan were dealing with the Super Buu Duo, who were throwing punches. Pan ducked and swiped her leg at Ultimate Buu's, tripping him and she punched him in the back. He flipped back up and his and Pans fists met. Chi-Chi brought her foot to Buu's face and punched him in the gut. Chi-Chi and Pan were more than match for the Buu Duo, for the time being. They continued to kick and punch the two. Both Buu's were loosing patience and shot both of their own special attacks. Gotenks Buu threw his Galactic Doughnuts at Chi-Chi and Pan, trapping them. The two struggled against the rings and then were hit by a Super Kamehame wavefrom the two Buu's. They lay on the ground, trying to stand up but, were too weak. The two Buu's walked up to them and laughed.

18 and Krillen were dealing with Hell Fighter 17. He was more than a match for both of them. 17 had been a problem, but teamed up; Krillen and 18 easily took him down. But, Hell fighter 17 was stronger and faster. He was throwing Energy waves at them, destroying trees and rocks. He laughed as he shot at them. 18 rushed towards Hell Fighter 17 and punched him in the face, and shot an Energy Volley, from the fist that had hit him. He growled, and punched 18 into Krillen and charged at them. Krillen prepared a Kamehame, and shot it, right as 17 was in front of him. The blast sent 17 into the ground, throwing debris everywhere.

Meanwhile, Cooler side stepped, as Trunks swung his sword at him. He countered with a blow to the face. Trunks flew through the air, and landed on his back, knocking the wind out of him. He gasped for air, as Cooler picked him up by his neck. He was about to shoot a Death Wave, which would finish Trunks, when Gohan flew through the air and brought his foot to Coolers neck, throwing him a few feet away. Frieza appeared in front of Gohan and shot two Death Waves at both Trunks and Gohan.

"I owe you Frieza." grunted Cooler, as he dodged an attack from Gohan, whipping his tail hitting Trunks away.

"I know you do" said Frieza, whipping his tail around and wrapping it around Gohan. He charged forward and thrust his palm to Gohans chin. It sent him flying, but Gohan shot a Kame Slicer, an energy attack shaped like a boomerang, and it hit Frieza, cutting him across the body. Blood shot from the cut and Frieza howled in pain. Cooler, who forgot about Trunks, got hit in the back by Trunks sword and he flipped around and got punched in the face.

Bojack and Android 13 laughed at Tien and Chiaotzu. The two heroes looked up, gasping for air.

"You are no match for us!" boasted Bojack. Tien shot in the air and fired his Tri Beam Cannon, while Chiaotzu shot his Dual Dodonpa Wave. The two attacks hit 13 and Bojack, sending a large cloud of smoke through out the battle field, creating a thick fog like appearance. Bojack and 13 shot their attacks that consisted of a Galactic Wave Buster and a Full Powered Energy wave, a signature move of the Androids. The blast threw Tien and Chiaotzu to the ground, and they smashed into a cliff, destroying it. They four charged at the same time, sending a shock wave that shook the trees. The four began punching and kicking one another, but their attacks met. Fists met feet, feet met fists, but no real damage was done.

Super 17 skidded back and flipped over Android 17 and punched his back. Super 17 was proving more than a match for 17. His power was that of two androids, so it was no surprise. 17 dashed towards Super 17 and leaped in the air and brought down his foot on Super 17's head, smashing it into the ground. He quickly acted, before he got up, and shot a Full Powered Energy Volley at him, close ranged. 17 started to walk away, to check on 16, even though he saw him get defeated when, out of the ground, Super 17's hands sprung up and upper-cut 17. Then the hands grabbed his ankles and swung him around. Super 17 sprung from the ground, rocks flying. He grinned, and roared as he kicked 17 in the air, then shooting his Hells Storm at him. 17 fell to the ground, and tried to move, but was too weak. He watched as Super 17 started to walk over to him, laughing evilly.

"Android 16 is eliminated, and you are next my friend." said Super 17, but 16 tackled him and punched him into the forest, where he disappeared. 16 helped 17 up and both watched, as Super 17 rocketed towards them.

"He is too strong. I don't think we can beat him!" growled 17. The two prepared for Super 17 and Hell charged at him.

Piccolo dodged another attack from Janemba. But as he dodged the second attack in a row, Janemba swung his sword and cut Piccolos arm. Piccolo yelled and shot a Special Beam Cannon at Janemba's face. Janemba howled and staggered backwards. Piccolo charged forward and punched Janemba and, with his uncut arm, spun around, smashing the back of his arm into Janemba's neck, throwing him a few feet away. Piccolo was about to help Goku, when Janemba ran forward and swung is sword at Piccolo. Piccolo reacted, by throwing Ki at him. Janemba leaped out of the smoke and shot towards Piccolo, sword in-front of him.

Videl, Hurcule, and the Great Saiyaman were dealing with Androids 8, 14, and 15. Hurcule was throwing punches at 14 and 14 simply dodged them. 14 bent backwards, dodging a kick, and sprang back, slamming his fists on Hurcule's head. Hurcule Fell and grabbed 14's legs, bringing him down to the ground on his back.

The Great Saiyaman swung his foot around, kicking 8 in the head and Android 8 retaliated with a punch to the flew back a bit, but rushed back and slammed his foot on 8's, punched him a couple times, then shooting a High Powered Ki blast at his head. 8 staggered back, smoke rising from his head. As the Great Saiyaman turned, Android 8 shot a Full Powered Electrical Beam at his back. Saiyaman fell to the ground, shortly after 8 did.

Videl was blocking and dodging attacks from 15. He was laughing as one of his attacks hit her. He continued to consecutively land punches and kicks on her. Videl swung her foot, hoping it would hit something and hit 15 in the side. Then, after realizing she hit 15, charged up a Ki blast and slammed her fist into 15s chest. The Ki entered his body and exploded, sending 15 and herself, flying. The two lay on the ground, a hole in 15's chest and Videl hurt from her own attack.

Hurcule picked up a large boulder, and threw it at 14. It hit him and Hurcule, taking advantage of his successful attack, charged forward and threw grenades at Android 14. The grenades exploded, sending small pebbles everywhere. The pebbles rained down on Videl, 15, Hurcule, The Great Saiyaman, and 8. Hurcule stood there for a while, impressed that he may have defeated an Android, when 14 sprung out from the ground and kicked him in the neck. He fell to the ground and looked up as 14 swung his foot again.

Fat Buu landed on the ground and got up again. Majin Buu was more powerful than himself, but He was determined to win. He brought his arms back to prepare a Kamehame, but Majin Buu punched him in the face. Buu kept punching and kicking Fat Buu, not letting him react or retaliate. Buu grabbed Majin Buu's hand and growled. Majin threw another punch, but Buu grabbed it. He stared at Majin and brought his head back, saying,

"You pay for hurting Hurcule!" and he shot his head forward, slamming his head with Majins. Majin flew back and looked back at Buu, then keeled over, for Buu had slammed his fist into Majins stomach.

Supreme Kai was having problems with Super Buu. He was being kicked and punched left and right, not being able to react at all. He was taking a beating that he had never experienced before. He threw a punch at Super Buu, but he missed, and Buu grabbed his arm and slammed his elbow into Supreme Kai's face. He fell to the ground and was then kicked into a tree. Buu shot his arm forward and picked Kai up by his neck. Kai Struggled to get out of Buu's grip, but it was to strong. Buu brought back one of his arms, and his hand began to glow. He smirked as he rose Kai up higher, watching him struggle, trying to escape.

Ultimate Cell and Yamacha stared at each other. The wind picked up, rustling the tree leafs and sending them soaring into the sky. Yamacha was the first to act; he disappeared in a wisp of sand and dirt. Cell stood his ground, his eyes closed. After a couple seconds, he threw a punch to his right. Yamacha appeared out of thin air and smashed on the ground.

"You thought your pathetic disappearing act will work on me? I have seen run down Androids be more creative then you are!" he laughed and rushed forward and swung his foot up, kicking Yamacha in the head. Yamacha staggered back and keeled over, due to a blow to the stomach. He stood up and shot a Kamehame wave at him. He held his arm and gasped as Cell walked out of the smoke, from the attack. He grinned and shot a Super Kamehame wave at him, sending him flying.

"You have no chance for survival. You should surrender now!" Yamacha was lifted off the ground, as Cell spoke. With the last of his strength, Yamacha brought his arms back, and a sparkling blue ball of energy formed.

"I will surrender to the likes,' the ball grew bigger,

'Of' the ball shone brightly as it reached its maximum size.

'You!" Cell screamed, as Yamacha threw a Super Kamehame wave at him. Yamacha looked at his hands. Never before, in his life, had he been able to fire a Super Kamehame wave. He grinned and laughed for a bit, until Cell kicked him in the neck. He groaned in pain, as Cell walked to him. He looked up and Cell pointed a hand at him.

"You should have given up when you had the chance." a green ball of energy formed in his hand.

Bulla and Bulma were left to deal with Imperfect Cell. He charged forward and got punched in the face by Bulla, and Bulma jumped in the air, spun around, and smashed her heel to his head. He growled as blood dripped from his head. He watched, as they charged forward. He crouched down and sprang forward, bringing his knees to their stomachs. They had the wind knocked out of them, and when they did get a breath of air, he punched them in the chins, sending them into the air. He shot multiple Ki attacks at them, but they deflected them back at him. He leaped, from the smoke of his own attack, and got shot by a purple beam of energy, from Bulma. The purple energy beam shot was the Galick Gun. She looked at her hands, purple smoke rising from them. She had only been only to shoot Ki, not anything more. Cell got up, his arm missing and blood dripping from his missing limb. In anger, he shot a Kamehame wave at her, and Bulma shot another Galick Gun. Bulla jumped over her mother and charged an attack he learned from Tien and Trunks. She shot a Tri Beam Burning attack. Cell jumped out of the way, narrowly missing the Galick Gun and the Tri Beam Burning attack. Dirt was thrown into the air, and it rained down on them. The three charged their own attacks and thrust their arms at the same time, sending them flying from the explosion that came from the attacks. Cell stood up first, and grabbed his severed arm, and it reattached itself. He walked over to them and picked them up by their necks. He growled and said,

"You will pay for what you did to my, near perfect, body!"

**_Ginyu Force_**

* * *

Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, and Captain Ginyu were on their own, since Frieza abandoned them.

Recoome, a large muscular humanoid alien with red hair was the most flamboyant member of the Ginyu Force, seen striking poses more often in battle than Captain Ginyu himself, and generally behaving in a deceptively goofy manner. He had a green scouter, a device used by the Saiyans to calculate an enemy's power level, which can be found on almost all of the Ginyu Force.

Burter, the tallest member the Ginyu Force was self-proclaimed as the Blue Hurricane, and fancies himself the fastest being in the universe next to Frieza. He was about seven feet tall and had neon red eyes, blue skin with miniscule bumps on his body. Like the rest of the Ginyu Force, he had a green scouter, and Saiyan amour. He had muscular arms and legs, though not as muscular as Recoome. He had a yellow shell like substance in the middle of his head that was about two inches wide.

Jeice, an extremely flamboyant and showy white-haired mutant, was a humanoid in appearance, apart from his red skin. He was nicknamed the Crimson Inferno, and he often pairs with Burter for combination attacks. He was five feet tall, and had black pupils. He had the same armor that the rest of the Saiyans wore, and he had a green scouter, like the rest.

Guldo is possibly the smallest and least powerful member of the Ginyu Force physically; a short, round, and green alien with four eyes, which prevents him from wearing a scouter like the other members. He was fast for his size, and had the same amour that the rest wore, but his was smaller and larger as well.

They were searching the planet for a ship to take them off the planet, and came across the escape pod, big enough to fit them all. They clambered in it and shot off the planet, not sure where they were going. But, they were determined to find Frieza, and would stop at nothing to find him. They crashed on a deserted planet, for the Pod needed to recharge for a while. This had never happened before, so the group decided to explore the place. New to the planet, they decided to stick together, for if something happened, they would all be aware of it in time.

**_Saiyan's_**

* * *

Nappa, Raditz, Bardock, Turles, and Fasha were having an all out battle, to prove that they were the superior Saiyan.

Nappa, an elite Saiyan warrior from the Planet Vegeta and Vegeta's Ex-partner in combat was six feet five inches, had a well built body, and a purple scouter. Around his waist, was a furry belt, like thing that turned out to be a tail. All the Saiyans that lived on Planet Vegeta had a tail, which gave them the ability to change to a Great ape.

The Great Ape was a giant, monkey-like creature that Saiyans can transform into to increase their enormous strength. A Great Ape's power level is equal to the Saiyan's power level prior to the transformation multiplied by ten. The color for the Great Ape's fur is usually brown. A Saiyan loses the ability to reason in this form, and will typically display berserk and destructive characteristics. The Full moon gives off a strong source of Bruits waves, which enables the Great Ape to emerge from a Saiyan.

Raditz, the biological brother of Goku and the eldest son of Bardock, he works alongside Vegeta and Nappa, and is essentially a warrior in Frieza's army. He had a green scouter, and black hair that jetted out in all directions. It went past his neck, to the middle of his back. He was slightly taller than Goku, making him five-nine.

Bardock, a low-class Saiyan mercenary, stood maybe six feet two inches. He had black hair that was spiked. He had a green scouter and a green Saiyan vest-like armor. On his head he wore a red cloth, which was knotted in the back. He was fairly well built and had slightly muscular arms.

Turles was a Saiyan that, aside from a different skin tone and two "devil horns" in his hair; he looked exactly the same as Goku. He had a green scanner, and he wore a Saiyan armor that was purple on the shoulder pads. Like the rest of his family, he was well built and had muscular arms and legs.

Fasha was the only Saiyan that didn't have shoulder pads on her armor. In fact, she also had only a neon pink underwear armor that she wore. She had a dark green scanner, and on her ear was a golden rectangle earring. She had short black hair, and brown eyes. She, too, had her tail wrapped around her waist. She had white gloves and white boots, and a yellow leg warmer thing. All of them had escaped Hell and arrived on Orian, the desert planet. They were throwing Ki at on another, sending dust into the air. They were punching, kicking, throwing energy waves, making the area look like a battle field. Raditz shot forward, throwing a punch at Turles, which got his fist hit away and got punched right back in the face. Fasha was throwing kicks at Nappa, as fast as she could. Each other attack hit, then it continued to consecutively land all the kicks. Nappa threw his fist at her, and rushed forward, Fasha still on his fist, and slammed her into a boulder. She spat blood from her mouth and charges an Energy Ballet. The Ki threw Nappa into the air, and then smashed him back down, sending smoke everywhere. Turles charged at Bardock, and knocked him into the air. He flew up to him in midair, kneed him in the gut, and smashed them down to the ground. Right before Bardock had hit the ground, Turles charged down at him, kneed him in the gut, again, and then let Bardock fall. He was about to finish him off, when Bardock shot his Final Spirit Cannon. Turles flew into the air and smashed into a sandstone column.

The battle was intense, and not until they sensed another presence, apart from their own, did they stop fighting. They saw people wearing the same outfit as they were, but showed no real Saiyan attributes. The groups looked at each other, not saying a word. They stood there for a while, examining the other. Then, both groups acted at the same time. Recoome and Nappa threw punches at the same time, sending a shock wave through out the battle field. Burter and Raditz sped forward and begin throwing Ki. The Ki met and exploded in the air. Both shoot out of the smoke, and prepared their own special attacks. Raditz prepared his Double Sunday attack and Burter charged his Full Powered Energy Ball. The two attacks hit and they exploded, throwing them into the air. Guldo and Turles were both were throwing punches and kicks. Turles was getting the upper hand, until Guldo used his Psychic Rock Throw. The rocks pelted Turles, sending him back a few inches with every other rock. Ginyu shot his Milky Cannon in the air, stopping the battle. Everyone looked at him and growled.

"What gives Captain Ginyu?!" roared Recoome. Ginyu cleared his throat,

"What are we doing fighting each other? This is a waste of time, to me. I believe that we all have something we want…"

"We want Revenge..." The Saiyans said slowly..

"And the Ginyu Force seeks revenge on our former boss. He deserted us!" the group grinned evilly. They all partnered up and got back to the Pod, thinking it was ready to fly. They flew away, and set out on a revenge mission. No one had any idea, that they were about to encounter their targets for revenge little earlier than planned... They closed in on Earths solar system, thinking their boss would be their, and the Pod ran out of power. It floated for a bit, but crash landed on Venus. They got out, and heard explosions in the distance. They looked at each other, and ran towards it.

**_The Battle for Survival continues...._**

The R Fighters seem to have taken battle for the win. None of the Z Fighters could even put a scratch on the R Fighters. The villains walked towards the Z Fighters, preparing to finish them off, when Recoomes Eraser Cannon shot from the distance, and hit Frieza. Cooler looked at the person who fired it, and Burter charged forward and punched him in the neck. Raditz was throwing condensed Ki from his hands, it trailing its way to Super 17. It hit him and sent him into the ground. Fasha fired her Full-Power Spirit Cannon at Janemba, while Bardock fired his Full-Power Spirit Cannon at Imperfect Cell. Jeice proceeded to fire his Full Power Energy Blast Volley at Hell fighter 17.

"This is Impossible! We can't be beaten by low class warriors, such as them!" roared Dabura, shooting Evil Impulses. It seemed the R Fighters were being ambushed by the Ginyu force and the Saiyan's. Ultimate Cell roared and Cell Jr.'s appeared from thin air. They all charged towards the intruders and the big battle had begun. Cell Jr.'s were being blasted from the sky, exploding from Ki. They were shooting Destructo Disks and Kamehame waves. The Z Fighters charged towards the R Fighters and the New Ginyu force charged towards both Z and R Fighters. Kid Gohan stepped out in the clearing with Kid Trunks, and Kid Goku.

Kid Gohan had spikey black hair, like his fatehr, and wore purple robes, held up by a red belt. around hit forehead he worre a white cloth.

Kid Goku was three feet tall, had orange robes and a black belt, much like his older self. He looked just the same as his Adult counter part, but his face was less hardened by age.

They were horrified by the battle between Heroes and Villains. They all began to walk away, when Omega Shenron appeared with the other Shenrons.

Omega Shenron appeared as a large, white and blue humanoid dragon. On top of his head were two large horns and he had large, long, black spikes protruding from his shoulders, arms, back, and legs. The One-Star Dragon Ball he initially had on his forehead is now on his chest. Once his chest containd all seven Dragon Balls, he gained the powers of all the other evil shadow dragons, increasing his power greatly.

Haze Shenron was the Shadow Dragon of the Two-Star Dragon Ball, and Represents haze. He was short, fat and green. He had long, skinny arms and legs. He had black spikes running down his back and to his tail. He was about five feet seven inches.

Eis was the Shadow Dragon of the Three-Star Dragon Ball and represents the element of ice. He was six feet tall, had icy blue skin, and large wings. He was the twin brother of Nuova shenron.

Nuova was the Shadow Dragon of the Four-Star Dragon Ball and represents the element of fire. He was the twin brother of Eis and had golden skin and large golden wings. He was taller than Eis by three inches. He was six feet three inches.

Rage was the Shadow Dragon of the Five-Star Dragon Ball and represents the element of electricity. He had dark red skin and had a dark blue Dragon Ball on his stomach and the stars were midnight black. He was about five feet tall, shorter than some of his brethren and his sister.

Oceanus was the Shadow Dragon of the Six-Star Dragon Ball and represented Water and Wind. She was five feet tall and had light blue skin, dark blue hair and wore clothes, unlike er brethren. She was always hidden in her "huminoid" form so no one could see her true form.

Naturon was the Shadow Dragon of the Seven-Star Dragon Ball and represented a mole. He was purple and had a long snout. He had a long tail and whiskers all over his face. He was the same height as Oceanus and had a squeakier voice.

They all took both The Z Fighters and the R Fighters in a battle. Syn walked forward to the kids and Kid Gohan screamed,

"Someone help us!" there was a flash of lightning, clouds began to gather, lightening shooting from them. Everyone looked up, when they heard a loud roar. Then the clouds started to stretch towards the ground, making a tunnel of clouds. The clouds exploded apart and Shenron, the magical dragon that grants one wish flew towards the ground, roaring. Shenron was a large dragon, about the size of a large skyscrapper that had horns of a stag, sharp teeth, green scaly skin, red eyes, four toes on each foot, a long serpentine body (his tail takes up three-fourths of his length), long flowing whiskers, a long snout, crescent shaped nostrils, and flowing green hair on his cheeks. He roared another loud roar and decended quickly towards the battle.

* * *

_Shenron has taken action in this battle. He has taken the side of the Z Fighters. The battle is reaching its maximum Capacity. Will more join for the survival of the Human race? Or will the human race fall? Who knows...? Fate does. And in this court room, Fate is the Judge. Destiny is the jury._

* * *

I know it is all scattered around, but that is the point. They are scattered so you wonder what's going to happen. I don't think it worked though.... PLEASE R&R!


End file.
